Forbidden Love
by Abbie8290
Summary: Pai is falling for Lettuce. But when he has to chose between his duty to Deep Blue and his Love for Lettuce what will he do? PaiXLettuce
1. My Hero?

Hi people this is my first fanfic so don't get mad. I'm a beginner. Well this story is about Lettuce and Pai (my fav couple) so rate and review!! oh and i revised some of it cuz i made so many mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew if I did Lettuce and Pai 4ever.

**Chapter 1: My Hero??**

Pai was sitting on the branch of a tree watching the green mew. She was standing alone on a bridge looking out towards the lake below. Her blue eyes sparkled like the lake she was watching. Pai noticed and sighed to himself. Then quickly shook his head.

_What am I thinking, Pai thought to himself, I'm on a mission here. Not to notice how beautiful her eyes are. Wait, I did it again Arrgghh!!_

Pai was supposed to be watching Lettuce to see if she could find any info on the Mew Mews and see if they were planning anything. Taruto was watching Pudding and Kisshu was supposed to be spying on Ichigo, though I could bet he already blew his cover and is chasing Ichigo. Zakuro was on some tour and Mint was visiting her brother at college. They also read their mail. Pai turned his attention back to Lettuce. A guy that looked about her age staggered onto the bridge. She turned around with a surprised looked on her face.

"Lettuce-san," he called, "Is that you?" He started towards her.

"Masaru-san?" Lettuce called. He went to her school. He was in her class but he didn't really talk to Lettuce he was one of those loud dumb jocks and she was that quiet girl to him. Seriously he actually called her that while asking for a pencil, "What are you-" He was right in front of her now and the way he was staring at her made her stop mid-sentence.

"You look cute today Lettuce," he said reaching out and touching her face, "Wanna make-out." Lettuce could smell alcohol on his breath.

"What- No!" she shouted slapping his hand away, "You're drunk Masuru!" Which really didn't surprise her. The fact he was drunk when it was only six o'clock surprised her. He was usually drinking at parties late at night or so she heard….

" So," was all he said as he wrapped his arms around her. He pressed his mouth against hers. Lettuce tried to push away from him but found herself backed into the railing of the bridge.

"Stop Masaru I said No!" she screamed.

Pai narrowed his eyes and stood to his feet. He wanted to jump to her defense but….

…_She's my enemy._

But she needed help. Just then Kisshu appeared by his side. "That was boring," he said, "Ichigo was just grocery shopping with her mom. She did look cute though..." Then he looked down at two on the bridge. "Now this is interesting."

Pai shot him a disgusted look.

"What!" he exclaimed. How could Kisshu be so sick? Then he heard a shriek. He turned back towards Lettuce and saw her fall into the lake. Masaru looked down into the water and staggered off the bridge. He walked off like nothing had happened.

_Why that little… how could he just leave like that?_

He looked back at the water. Lettuce hadn't come back up yet. "Can she swim?" he said aloud. All Kisshu did was shrug. Before he realized what he was doing he dived into the lake.

"What are you doing?!" Kisshu shrieked. Pai kicked his feet furiously as he scanned the lake for Lettuce. As he swam deeper he saw her lying on the floor of the lake. She looked so calm and …_beautiful_ lying there. He quickly shook those thoughts from his head. Her glasses were still on which surprised him. He quickly scooped her up into his arms and teleported to the surface. When he reached the surface he laid her down on ground.

"What was that!!" Kisshu shouted.

"Not know Kish!! I need to I need to…" he tried to think of what he could do. What was that thing humans do when someone almost drowns? "CPR!" he exclaimed. Pai leaned over Lettuce.

" What the heck is CPR?" Kisshu shouted. Pai placed his mouth on Lettuce's and blew. "Oh if you wanted to make out with her all you had to do was say so," Kisshu said disappearing.

"Baka," Pai whispered while pushing down on Lettuce's chest. He leaned over her again repeated that process two more times. Just as he was pulling away from her mouth the fourth time she started coughing violently. He sighed to himself. She rolled over on her elbows still coughing. When she finished her coughing fit she finally took a look up at her rescuer.

"P-Pai-san?" she said surprised at who was looking down at her. "What happened?"

"You fell into the lake," he said dryly, hiding the fact he was glad she was okay. He stood up.

"You...you saved me Pai-san," she asked trying to stand up. She stumbled and almost fell but Pai grabbed her wrist to steady her. She was staring at him with those big blue eyes. Her face started to turn red when she realized he was still holding her wrist. He dropped her arm and blushed too. He quickly turned around hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Yeah- but don't get used to it," he said.

"Of course, arigato Pai-san," she whispered. He turned around and she bowed. When she rose she cocked her head and smiled sweetly. He quickly turned his head so she wouldn't see the smiled that appeared on his face. He couldn't help but smile.

"I- I have to go," he said quickly and teleported back to the ship. Lettuce stared at the spot were he was standing.

…_Pai-san, she thought to herself._

Pai wasn't on the ship for more than ten seconds when…

"So did you have fun making out with your girlfriend?" Kisshu teased Taruto was behind him. Pai shot him an evil look.

"I wasn't making out with her," he hissed, "It was CPR you know mouth to mouth."

"That's exactly what I saw," Kisshu grinned, "mouth to mouth."

"I did it to help her," Pai shouted.

"Why?" Taruto spoke up, "Why would you even help her? She's our enemy!"

"Just DROP IT!!" Pai shouted his voice harsh, it left Taruto stunned. Even Kisshu didn't try to crack another joke. "I'm going to bed," he mumbled teleporting to his room. He laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling. I need to calm down he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and tried to think of better times on his planet when it wasn't like it is now. He thought of his mother's garden and the ocean. Then her image came into his mind. Her blue eyes smiling at him.

"Arigato Pai-san" she said. His eyes shot open. Why was he thinking about her? He pulled a pillow over his head and screamed. "Why did I have to jump into that lake?" he asked himself sarcastically.

That's the end of chapter one!! Chapter two should be here soon. RATE AND REVIEW PEOPLE OH AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS!!

oh and if you didnt kno baka means idiot and arigato means thank you

Once again I don't own Tokyo mew mew cuz if I did I'd be rich. So you see my point.


	2. A Night on the Beach

Okay here's chapter two

Okay here's chapter two!! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Me no own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Chapter 2: A Night On The Beach

Lettuce was staring off into space. She had been doing that a lot today. At home at the breakfast table, at school, at work. She couldn't help it no matter what she did her mind would wander off and she would find herself thinking about Pai. How he had saved her. She hadn't told anyone about it. Who was there to tell? The Mews? She couldn't imagine what they'd say. Ryou? He'd flip out! He hates aliens. He says they are heartless creatures. But Pai had saved her. That wasn't heartless. She sighed.

"Lettuce!" The sound of her name made her jump out of the chair she was sitting in. She turned around to see Ichigo, Mint, and Pudding staring at her strangely. They were at Café Mew Mew.

"Lettuce, is something wrong we like called your name five times?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah and why is your face all red na no da?" asked Pudding.

"It is?" Lettuce touched her cheek and it was warm. She was blushing? But she was only sitting here thinking about …Pai. She felt her cheeks get warmer.

_Ahhhhhhh! Why did the thought of him make her blush? She asked herself could it be she_ _liked him?_

She quickly shook that thought from her head. No No No we're enemies! We are completely different. Right?

She looked back up at Ichigo and the others. They had concerned looks on their faces. "Uh Lettuce maybe you should take the rest of the day off." Ichigo said soothingly.

Lettuce put her hands up, "No no, I'm okay really I was just thinking about some stuff, and didn't hear you calling me."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mint asked.

"No I'm okay really," Lettuce answered. All the girls seemed satisfied with her response and went back to their jobs. Lettuce did also. She did her best to keep her mind off Pai and on the dishes she was cleaning, the orders she was taking, and the food she was serving. In trying to keep her mind off Pai she managed to go the whole day without dropping, tripping, or breaking anything. By this time everyone was a watching her.

"Guys," Ichigo started, "I'm a little worried about Lettuce."

"Why?" Zakuro asked her tone was kind of careless.

"Well for starters she hasn't broken any plates today," Ichigo pointed out.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Mint asked.

"Well, yeah I guess but isn't that weird though?" Ichigo asked. The girls nodded except Zakuro who just looked on. "And isn't it weird she's been sweeping that same spot for about 15 minutes now?" Everyone looked over at Lettuce who was sweeping a corner. Zakuro stood up

"Lettuce," she called. Lettuce looked up surprised who had called her name. The other girls stared at Zakuro also surprised. Lettuce walked over.

"Yes Zakuro-san," she said looking down at the floor. Zakuro put her hand on Lettuce's shoulder.

"You should take the rest of the day off," she said, "I can see you have a lot on your mind." Lettuce looked at the other girls. They smiled and nodded.

"Arigato, Zakuro-san," she bowed, "Thank you everyone." Then she walked out the door without changing out of her uniform. She needed to go somewhere to clear her mind. She started towards the beach her favorite place.

Back at the Cafe

Ryou walks into the dining room and notices there is one Mew missing. "Where is Lettuce?" he asked.

"We gave her the rest of the day off," Ichigo answered.

"You what?" Ryou called.

"And she gladly accepted na no da," Pudding exclaimed.

"Who gave you permission to-"

"She needed it," Zakuro cut him off. They stared at each other for a minute. Then he put his hands in his pockets.

"Next time ask first," he said walking out of the room.

At the Beach

Lettuce was laying on the sand with her arms folded behind her head. She was staring up at the star filled sky. Pai is somewhere up there she thought to herself. She sighed

…_Pai._

After a long pondering she realized that maybe just maybe Ryou was wrong about the aliens. They weren't heartless creatures. They weren't just attacking Earth to attack they had a reason. They're doing it for their people. Just like how we are fighting to protect our people. So if they were heartless for fighting for their people then that made us just as heartless.

Lettuce yawned and turned on her side. Maybe she did have feelings for Pai. Maybe they were always there but she never noticed them. She closed her eyes. She hadn't realized how tired she was. She drifted to sleep.

Above the Beach

Pai was sick of Kisshu's jokes that had came nonstop from when he got up this morning. Right before he had teleported to Earth to get away from Kisshu. He had said "Are you on your way to see Lettuce?"

Lettuce…

He had tried his best not to think about her, but it was hard since Kisshu was shouting her name every five minutes. How was he not supposed to think about her? He had came to Earth to get away from that so he wouldn't be reminded of Lettuce every five minutes. But he had soon realized he made a mistake coming to the beach. The ocean was a constant reminder of Lettuce. The calm gentle waves reminded him of her personality. The rushing violent waves reminded him of her attack. And the crystal blue water reminded him of her eyes. He landed on the soft sand.

"Why did I come here?" he asked himself. He'd rather have Kisshu's five-minute reminder than this constant reminder. He turned away from the ocean ready to teleport back to the ship when he saw her. Lettuce-san asleep on the beach. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. He examined her in the moonlight. Her soft green hair was in braided pigtails, her cheeks were a soft pink, her eyes closed with her glasses still on, and her lips looked rosy and soft. Her slender body was laid out in the sand. Her head was rested on her arms. She looked beautiful even though he couldn't see her emerald eyes.

Without realizing what he was doing he laid down beside her and slowly closed his eyes.

"P-Pai-san,"

His eyes shot open. He looked over at Lettuce.

_Did she just call my name? He thought to himself._

"Pai-san." This time he had heard it loud and clear. Lettuce was calling his name in her sleep.

Does that mean…she's dreaming about me?

"Pai," Lettuce called again this time shifting he sleeping position.

"Yes Lettuce," Pai whispered even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

"I need you," she whispered, but he heard her. After that she said nothing more. Pai laid down again and closed his eyes. He fell asleep beside her.

Okay I was totally gonna write the dream in here but I don't want it to be too long so the dream will be in chapter 3. Thanks for reading RATE AND REVIEW!!

Disclaimer Me no own Tokyo Mew Mew!!


	3. The Dream

Hey I'm back with the third chpt but here's a few things I need to address:

1.I called Lettuce's eye emerald in chpt 2. Her eyes r blue then they turn emerald when she transforms.

2. Baka means idiot and arigato means thank you. My friend said I should put the meanings here.

Well that's it oh and I would like to thank Footymew101 for being my first review. Well on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew blah blah blah.

Chapter 3: The Dream

_I was running. Running from the darkness. I couldn't stop if I did it would engulf me. The darkness would wrap itself around me. I kept running I never looked back not once._

"_Lettuce" Someone was calling her name. She ran towards the voice. "Lettuce," This time the voice was more clear._

"_P-Pai-san?" she called still running towards his voice. "Pai-san where are you? Pai?" she screamed. She tripped and fell to the ground. She tried to pull herself up but her body became overcome with weakness. She felt the darkness closing in around her. She shut her eyes. _

"_Pai! I need you!" she screamed. Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her back and underneath her legs and lifted her up bridal style. He started running with her in his arms. She opened her eyes, "Pai," she whispered._

"_I'm here Lettuce," he whispered to her. He teleported them to a peaceful place, that resembled a park. He gently put her down. She looked up at him tears started to fill her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist returning her hug. Then Pai's loosened his grip on her and collapsed to the ground. He was sitting on his knees hands on the ground. Lettuce reached out her hands to help but he was quickly engulfed in darkness._

"_Pai!" she cried. Then the darkness circled her. _

"_Your punishment," a deep voice whispered, "Will be Death!" The dark cloud shot towards her._

"_Pai!" she screamed in pain._

Lettuce shot up, "Pai!" she screamed. Her eyes blinked furiously. She was at the beach. She started breathing heavily. She could feel the sweat dripping from her face. She wrapped her arms around her knees.

_It was only a dream. No…it was a nightmare… _

She then looked to her right and saw him. Pai sleeping beside her. She let out a small gasp. How long had he been there? She laid down on her stomach so that her face was next to his. They kind of formed a 7. She rested her chin on her arms as she watched him sleep. She had never been this close to him before. She never notice how… handsome he looked. His dark purple hair was laying on the side of his face. She noticed how his chest rose and fell as he breathed and how his ear twitched adorably every once in awhile. She started to blush. She closed her eyes. She felt a smile appear on her face.

_Why haven't I ever noticed how cute he is till now?_

She slowly opened her eyes, but while she was opening her eye Pai was also opening his eyes. They looked at each other for a second. Then Pai quickly shot up staring at her with surprised expression on his face. Lettuce, shocked by Pai's sudden movement, quickly moved backwards. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Sorry," Lettuce broke the silence, "I didn't mean to surprise you." Pai felt his face turn pink. He put his hand behind his head.

"That's okay," he mumbled. There was a long awkward silence. Pai placed his hand on the sand.

"Uh thanks again for-" Lettuce started.

"Your welcome," Pai interrupted knowing she was refering to saving her. Pai looked at Lettuce she looked as if she wanted to ask something but didn't know how.

"What- I mean- What happened to Masaru-san," she asked, "after I fell into the lake of course."

"He left," Pai answered. Lettuce looked down.

"Oh," she said softly, "So he just left me…to drown," her voice trailed off. Pai's eyes widened. He had never thought of that. If he hadn't been there spying on her then she might not even be here right now. "At school today Masaru didn't even seem to remember anything. I guess that's what happens when you drink." Then she sighed, "I wonder if anyone would even notice me gone?" Pai looked at her surprised.

"Of course someone would notice," he replied, "What abut your parents?"

"They're both work so they are constantly traveling," she answered, "Even right now they are on some business trip and won't be home until next week. And my brother Uri has such a big social life. He's always spending the night at a friends. I wish I was more like him and not so shy. The girls would probably notice the second day I didn't show up for work. They would probably suspect me sick the first day."

"Lettuce you really shouldn't think so low of yourself," Pai said, "I mean- your smart, nice, kind, caring, sweet, pretty-" he stopped when he had realized what he just said. Lettuce turned a dark red.

"Thank you for your compliments," Lettuce whispered. She looked up at him. Her blue eyes were sparkling. He was staring back at her.

"And I would notice if you were gone," he whispered. Then he found himself leaning into her. Lettuce eyes widened then she soon closed them. Pai was five inches away from her face when he stopped. He turned his head and closed his eyes. "It's late," he mumbled then he pulled back, "I should probably get you home." Lettuce opened her eyes and saw Pai stand up.

"Oh uh," she started.

_But I thought…_

"Okay," she stood up.

_...he was going to kiss me._

Pai took her hand and teleported them to the front of her house. They were silent again.

"Well bye," Lettuce whispered.

"Bye," he said before teleporting away.

Oh so close. That's the end of Chapter 3. I promise Chapter 4 will have some LettucexPai romance. Thanks for reading Rate and Review. I'll get Chapter 4 up as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Someone beat me to it.


	4. Search for Mew Aqua

Hey people here's Chapter 4. I tried to correct my mistakes on the other chapters so yeah. Here's a shout out to Noelle78 for pointing out most of my mistakes. Thanks! Here is chapter 4 I will try to make less mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Chapter 4: Search for Mew Aqua

Lettuce was laying in her bed staring up at the ceiling. It was around 12:00 pm. She was thinking about last night and what had happened with Pai. She turned over and buried her face in a pillow.

_I must have looked like such an idiot, she thought, just sitting there with my eyes close. I thought he was going to kiss me but I guess I was wrong. He must think I'm a complete freak. Why did I ever think he liked me? He's my enemy he wants me dead. But all those nice things he said yesterday…he called me pretty. He was probably just trying to make me feel better._

Just then her cell rang. She reached for her nightstand and flipped it open. "Hello," she said bringing it to her ear, "Shirogane-san?"

"Lettuce I need you at the café pronto," he said.

"But today's my day off," Lettuce stated.

"It's important," he explained, "we need you girls here." Then he hung up. Lettuce closed her cell and rolled of her bed. She put on a black skirt with black leggings underneath. She pulled on a dark green tank top. She quickly brushed her hair and put it into her two regular braids. Slipped on her black shoes and was out the door. It was a ten-minute walk to the Café. When she got there everyone was already there sitting at a table. She didn't see Ryou or Keiichiro. She walked over to the table.

"Any idea why we're here?" she asked.

"Nope," Ichigo answered, "and I had to cancel a date with Masaya for this little emergency so it better be good."

"Oh it is," They all turned around and there was Ryou standing there. They all stood up.

"Then what is it?" asked Ichigo.

"Follow me," Ryou headed towards the basement. They followed. Keiichiro was on the computer typing away.

"Okay I'm tired of waiting what is this big emergency?" Mint asked.

"Mew aqua," Ryou responded, "We've detected it, but something is messing with our signal so we can't get the exact location but it is somewhere here in Tokyo."

"Let me guess you want us to go find it," Zakuro said. Ryou nodded.

"Zakuro you will check the woods. Mint you search above Tokyo. Ichigo you go look in the mountains. Pudding you will search here in the city. Lettuce you check out the beach on the other side of town. Hardly anyone goes there so you shouldn't have any trouble."

"Hai!" They all answered.

"Tokyo Mew Mew, GO," Ryou called.

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Mew Mew Minto!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Metamorphosis!"

Lettuce ran to the beach. When she got there she realized Ryou was right it was empty. She walked around scanning the area for mew aqua. She looked up at the sky. This was not the day to be at the beach. The clouds were dark gray and there was no sunlight in sight. She hoped it didn't storm. She was secretly scared of thunder and lightning. She walked around some more. She was debating on whether she should go look in the water for it. But she didn't want to go in if it was going to start storming. She heard a low rumble of thunder in the distance. "At least I'm not in the sky like Mint," she said to herself. Then something shiny caught her eye. She looked towards the sand.

_Mew aqua?_

She knelt to the ground and started digging with her hands. While pulling her hand back she felt something sharp slice her finger. She quickly pulled back and looked at her right index finger. There was a cut on her finger near the top. It was bleeding. She looked back at the sand. There was a piece of glass laying there.

_So much for mew aqua._

Then a loud rumble of thunder exploded. She closed her eyes in fear. When it was over she rose to her feet. Her left hand was holding her right wrist. Just then she felt hot breath on the back of her neck. Her eye's widened. She spun around and became face to face with a horse. That was the last thing she expected.

"Uh hi," she said to it. It neighed. "What are you doing out here?"

"He's with me," a voice she recognized said. She looked up at the person on the horse. Or should she say alien on the horse. It was Pai. She almost immediately blushed.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey,"

"Why do you have a horse?"

"It's a long story," he lied. It actually wasn't a very long story. He was observing the creature to see if it would make a good animal to infuse into a Chimera Anima. See it wasn't very long he just didn't want to tell her that because she might try to fight him to ruin his plans and he didn't want to fight her.

"Oh," she said.

"What are you doing here?" Pai asked her trying to change the subject, "This beach is usually deserted."

"Uh that is also a long story," she lied. She didn't want to tell him she was searching for mew aqua. He might fight her and she didn't want to fight him. "I'm going to get out of here though, it going to storm soon." She pointed up.

"Yeah, wanna lift?" he extended his hand to her before realizing what he was doing. He looked down at her. Her blue eyes where know a sparkling emerald but still beautiful. She took his hand with her left hand. He pulled her up. She sat facing the right side. Pai was just about to go when he realized she was cradling her right hand. "You're bleeding," he said taking her right wrist in his hand.

"It's nothing really. I just cut myself on some glass," Lettuce explained.

"May I," Pai asked softly. Before Lettuce could respond he put her finger in his mouth. Lettuce, shocked and surprised, turned a deep red as she watched Pai. Pai pulled her finger from his mouth she just stared at him speechless. "On my planet that's what we do when we get cuts. On fingers of course. You don't do that here?"

"Well usually the person would put their own finger in their own mouth but only sometimes," Lettuce answered regaining her voice. Pai's face turned a light pink so it was kinda hard to see. They were staring at each other. Just then a loud roar of thunder exploded from nowhere and the sky lit up. Lettuce buried her face in Pai's chest and shut her eyes.

"Lettuce?"

"I'm sorry okay I'm j-just scared!" she cried, "I hate thunderstorms." Pai wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He could feel the warmth of her body. She was trembling a little from fear of the storm. He noticed her hair smelled unusually good like peaches. He couldn't hold it in anymore. As much as he denied it he knew. He loved her. And he had to tell her how he felt.

"Lettuce- I," just then thunder so loud it seemed to shake the ground roared through the sky. The horse, scared, lifted its two front legs and neighed. Pai and Lettuce both fell off backwards. The horse galloped away. They landed with Lettuce on top of Pai, his arms still around her waist, wide-eyed, and lips pressed firmly together. At first neither moved both still realizing what's going on. Then Pai closed his eyes and tightened his grip around her waist. Lettuce realizing that he was actually kissing her closed her eyes too. They stayed that way for a while. When Taruto appeared.

"Pai how's the observation-" then he stopped when he realized what the two were doing. Lettuce and Pai pulled away when the heard his voice. They both looked up at Taruto who was staring down at them. "Pai what are you doing!"

"Taruto I-"

"I expect this from Kisshu but not from you Pai," Taruto interrupted, "How could you? Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Lettuce gasped at hearing this.

"That's enough Taruto!" Pai shouted. Taruto shocked turned away from them.

"I hope if your going to take the risks you'll be ready to take the consequences," he whispered before teleporting away. Lettuce looked back down at Pai before rolling off him. She stood up and turned away from him. He stood.

"Lettuce-"

"I'm sorry Pai. I wish there was a way we could- but we can't-" He walked in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him. Her eyes were teary.

"Lettuce I love you." He said.

"What about what Taruto said?"

"I don't care," Pai whispered, "I just want to be with you. And Taruto will get over it." Lettuce laid her head on Pai's chest. It started to rain lightly.

"I love you too Pai," she whispered. He hugged her tightly and they remained like that.

The End……Gotcha. This isn't the end there will be more. So check in to see the next chapter; Chapter 5: Betrayal? It's going to be awesome. Oh and sorry this chapter took longer than the others I was really busy. Chapter five shouldn't take so long. Oh right RATE AND REVIEW. And be patient for chpt five.

Oh and about the finger thing I don't know if ppl do that or not I saw it twice, both times were Japanese anime/manga shows, so I put it in here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew but I do own this story.


	5. Betrayal?

Here's chapter 5. I hope you like it. I enjoyed writing this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Chapter 5: Betrayal??

Lettuce was sitting in the Café smiling to herself and staring off into space. Today was her two-week anniversary (not that she was counting). Two weeks of her and Pai secretly dating. She had learned so much about him now. Like how he loves science and computers, his favorite food was funigi (it's a specialty on his planet), and he finds earth books interesting even though he can read a novel in 20 minutes.

"Lettuce na no da," Pudding called.

"Yes Pudding," Lettuce replied standing.

"Why do you look so happy today na no da?" she said.

"I don't know Pudding I just feel happy," she replied. Then she glanced at her watch. "Keiichiro can I get off work early I have somewhere to be?" In other word she didn't want to be late meeting Pai at the park behind the shed where no one really goes.

"Uh sure we're not that busy today anyways," Keiichiro answered.

"Thank you," she called. She turned around and there was Pudding and Ichigo staring at her. "Yes," Lettuce said.

"Hmmm," Ichigo said, " Always smiling, daydreaming more often, and now she wants to get off work early…probably to meet a certain someone. Lettuce how could you!" Lettuce's eyes widened. She had been caught.

"Ichigo you have to understand-" Lettuce tried to explain.

"How could you get a boyfriend and not tell me!" Ichigo finished. Lettuce sighed in relief.

_That was close._

"Well I-"

"Lettuce-oneechan has a boyfriend na no da?" Pudding squealed.

"Well you see-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ichigo asked excitement in her voice, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Lettuce has a boyfriend Lettuce has a boyfriend!" Pudding jumped up and down.

"Pudding calm down," Lettuce tried to shush her.

"See Mint I told you Lettuce isn't going crazy," Ichigo called to Mint, "she just has a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend?" Mint said walking towards them.

"What's he like?" asked Ichigo, "Is he cute?"

"Well he's-"

"Forgot that is he rich?" Mint asked. Ichigo shot her a look.

"Actually-"

"Is he fun na no da?" Pudding asked.

"I think-"

"The real question is," Zakuro jumped in, "does he make you happy?"

"Yes," Lettuce answered.

"Then nothing else matters right?" Zakuro said giving a small smile.

_I wander would she still say that if she knew who he really was she thought._

"Right," Lettuce smiled back. Then she turned to the other three, "Guys I don't know how to describe him to you but he's smart and he really cares about me."

"Awwww," Ichigo sighed.

"Who is he na no da?" Pudding asked curiously.

"Uh I-"

"Okay let's stop showering Lettuce with questions," Keiichiro came in carrying a tray with two cupcakes with white icing and red sprinkles. He handed them to Lettuce, "I hope you and your boyfriend will enjoy these," he said. Lettuce took the tray.

"Thank you," she said.

"Oh let me just go get a lid," he said walking into the kitchen. Ryou walked out.

"Uh Lettuce can I talk to you in the basement for a minute?" he asked.

"Okay," she said putting the tray on a table. She followed him downstairs. "Is this going to take long?" she asked, "I have to be somewhere."

"Oh don't worry I'm not going to keep you from your date with Pai," Ryou said.

Lettuce's eyes widened.

_Oh no._

"How did you know?" Lettuce asked softly.

"I saw you two the other day on the beach," he said.

"What were you watching me?" she snapped.

"I was checking on you girls. Lettuce what are you thinking?" he snapped back.

"Look you don't understand."

"You are dating Pai, an alien. What's to understand?"

"Our feelings. Look I don't care if he's an alien. I- I love him."

"Lettuce don't you see he's just using you?"

"What?"

"It's probably some plan to get close to you so you're easier to take down. He's trying to catch you off guard!" Ryou yelled.

"No! Pai wouldn't do that!"

"He's an alien! A heartless, destructive alien! Of course he would do that!"

"They're not heartless they're fighting for their people! Isn't that what we're doing?"

"It's not the same!"

"How is it not the same?"

"That doesn't matter right now," Ryou said, "What matters is the fact you won't open your eyes and see what's right in front of you!"

"For the last time, Pai isn't using me!

"Then why else would he date you!?" Ryou yelled. Lettuce let out a small gasp. Her eyes began to water. Then Ryou realized what he had said. He reached out a hand to touch her shoulder, "Lettuce I didn't mean-"

"No," she said pulling her shoulder out of his reach, "Is that what you think of me Ryou? That I'm just some pathetic girl that no guy would date? That no guy would love?"

"No Lettuce I-" Ryou tried to explain.

"I don't wanna hear it!" she shouted, "I love Pai and I do not need your approval!" she turned and ran up the stairs and ignored Ryou as he called her name. She ran into the dining area grabbed the tray (witch now had a lid) and ran out the door.

"Lettuce!" Ichigo called in surprise. She turned and saw Ryou come out of the basement. "What did you say to her she was so happy before?" Ryou just looked at her and walked back into the basement. Lettuce ran all the way to the park. She walked behind the shed, which led to a little garden with two stone benches. She sat down on a bench and sat down the tray next to her.

_How could Ryou say those things she thought?_

She tried to shake Ryou's words from her mind. When Pai appeared. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said back.

"What's that?" he asked pointing toward the tray as he sat beside her.

"Just a little treat," she said pulling open the lid.

**ON THE SHIP**

"Where's Pai?" Taruto asked Kisshu, "Is he out with Lettuce again?"

"How should I know?"

"This is so annoying,"

"Well I'm off to harass Ichigo," Kisshu announced, "You going to be ok by yourself?"

"I'm not a baby Kish," Taruto mumbled annoyed. Kisshu shrugged and disappeared. Taruto sat down and did nothing. Then he felt someone's presence in the ship. "Back so soon Kisshu?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" a deep voice hissed. Taruto spun around.

"D-Deep Blue-sama? What are you doing here?" Taruto asked.

"Where is Pai and Kisshu," he asked ignoring his question, "Scratch that just tell me where Pai is. I've lost complete hope on Kisshu."

"He's uh," Taruto didn't' know what to say. If he told Deep Blue where Pai really was then Pai was really going to get it.

"I'm going to ask you one more time Taruto," Deep Blue said his voice getting angry, "Where is Pai?"

**BACK AT THE PARK**

"This is delicious," Pai commented finishing a cupcake, "It's so so-"

"Sweet," Lettuce finished for him. Then she giggled.

"What?" Pai asked.

"You have icing on your face," she replied taking out a handkerchief, "I'll get it." She took the handkerchief and wiped the side of his mouth. He gently took her hand. She blushed. Then he took his other hand and gently lifted her chin to his face.

"You know you blush a lot," he murmured. She blushed even more. He gave a soft laugh "I think it's cute," he said then he brought his lips to hers. Then they heard slow clapping. They pulled apart and looked around to see where the sound was coming from.

"Nice performance Pai," a deep voice said. They both looked up and saw Deep Blue slowly descending to the ground Taruto was with him.

"What does he mean?' Lettuce asked standing up.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" Deep Blue said heading towards her, "And I thought you were the smart one. Well let me break it down for you human. Pai's job was to pretend he liked you long enough for me to come."

"No Lettuce that's not true" Pai said standing realizing what Deep Blue was trying to do.

"And now that I'm here," he continued getting closer causing her to have to back away slowly, "we can finish you off. Humans are such idiots." She couldn't believe it.

_Ryou was right._

Pai teleported in front of Deep Blue and pulled Lettuce away from him. "Lettuce he's lying I didn't have anything to do with this. You believe me right?" Lettuce wouldn't look at him. She slowly pulled away

"How could I be so stupid," she whispered.

"Lettuce," he said softly reaching out for her. Then a ray of light resembling a blue lightning bolt came and hit Lettuce. She screamed in pain as she flew in the air. She hit the shed and fell to the ground. She was unconscious. "Lettuce!" Pai yelled and ran towards her.

"Don't take another step!" Deep Blue ordered holding up his sword (that was now smoking) and pointing it towards Lettuce. Pai froze. "Taruto retrieve her,"Deep Blue ordered Taruto teleported to Lettuce's side and teleported away with her.

"I expected more from you Pai," Deep Blue said lowering his weapon, "Have you forgotten your people?"

"No never," Pai replied.

"Remember why you fight!" Deep Blue yelled, "Remember your duties." Deep Blue teleported away.

That's the end of Chapter 5. Wow I got this in sooner than I thought. Well RATE AND REVIEW!! TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. I think this was my longest chapter. Chapter 6 I will try to get up soon. So tune in next time on Forbidden Love for Chapter 6: Pai's Decision.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew…or do I? Nah I don't.


	6. Pai's Decision

Here's the moment we've been waiting for (don't get me wrong this isn't the last chapter) but here's

**Chapter 6: Pai's Decision**

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Anyways…

**Chapter 6: Pai's Decision**

The three aliens were sitting in a large room where they were ordered not to leave. Kisshu was floating in the air legs crossed thinking. Every once in a while he would glance over at Pai to see if he had moved. Pai was standing in the corner of the room away from the other two. He hadn't moved once since he claimed that spot. Of course he was thinking of Lettuce and what Deep Blue was planning on doing with her. Taruto was lying on the floor twiddling his thumbs not knowing what else to do. He knew Pai was mad at him but what could he do.

Kisshu was the first to break the silence.

"So what's the plan?" he asked. The question was directed to Pai.

"What plan?" Pai mumbled not moving.

"The plan to get Lettuce out of here," Kisshu explained a little surprised, "You are going to try to save her right?"

"There's nothing he can do," Taruto said.

"Shut up Taruto haven't you done enough?" Kisshu shouted. Taruto turned away.

"No it's not Taruto's fault," Pai said, "It's mine. This was my mistake… and now Lettuce is paying for it. She probably hates me"

"No she doesn't," Kisshu said, "Pai look this is not your fault. If there's anyone to blame it's Deep Blue. Can't you see he's trying to tear you and Lettuce apart so you won't go against him and try to protect her." Pai looked up at him. That was his first movement. "You can't help who you fall in love with," Kisshu finished.

"I need a plan," Pai said with a smile. Kisshu smiled back.

**&**

Lettuce opened her eyes. She noticed she was in a big empty room with no doors or windows. Her body felt sore, it was then that she realized she was chained to a big pole. Her arms were chained above her head and her feet weren't even touching the ground. She was a good two feet off the ground. She tried to wiggle free but the chains were too tight. She sighed giving up. If she couldn't move she couldn't transform and what good is transforming when you can't move.

_How could I be so stupid she yelled at herself. Pai is such a a…_

But as much as she tried she couldn't bring herself to say anything negative about him. Because she knew even though she was in this mess

_She still loved him._

Maybe she was wrong. Maybe what Pai was trying to say was true. Maybe he had nothing to do with this and it was all Deep Blue trying to set him up.

"Are you comfy?" a voice asked. She looked up there was Deep Blue walking towards. She didn't even notice him come in. She looked away. "You should really thank me it was hard to get you such a nice place to stay."

Lettuce kept looking the other way. Deep Blue was right in front of her now. "Didn't your parents ever tell you to look at the person when they're talking to you?" he asked his voice harsh. Lettuce ignored him. Deep Blue grabbed her chin and forced her to look down at him. "Your so rude," he said then he let go of her face and turned away. He started towards the far end of the room, "I don't know what Pai ever saw in you." Lettuce eyes widened.

"What did you just say?" she asked.

"Just that I don't see what Pai saw in you," he answered still walking.

"That means Pai did see something in me," Lettuce said, "and you just made up all that stuff. Everything that happened between Pai and me was real. I can't believe I believed you." She narrowed her eyes at Deep Blue. He was at the other side of the room now.

"Well all that doesn't matter now," he hissed. "I'll deal with Pai later but for right now," he opened his hand and his sword appeared. He turned around, "Your punishment will be death!" He ran toward her sword drawn ready to strike. Lettuce turned her head and screamed.

_Pai I need you!!_

**&**

Something mentally clicked in Pai's head. He quickly stood from the spot he was sitting in. "I have to go," he said quickly. He started to teleport.

"But we're not done with the plan," Kisshu called, but Pai was gone.

"Where did he go?" Taruto asked. Kisshu shrugged.

**&**

Lettuce screamed as Deep Blue got closer and closer. She closed her eyes.

_This is it._

"Kuu-Rai-sen!" Lettuce opened her eyes to see Deep Blue flying backwards as a gush of wind struck him. Lettuce looked at Pai who had his fan drawn.

"Pai," Lettuce said. He turned his head to look back at her.

"I'm here Lettuce," he said with a small smile. Then he turned his attention back to Deep Blue who was now standing. He didn't seem phased at all by Pai's attack except he was clutching his shoulder.

"Pai," he breathed, "what are you doing?!" Pai held up his weapon and pointed it towards Deep Blue.

"Making a choice," he answered, "I love Lettuce and I won't let you or anyone else hurt her."

"Foolish," Deep Blue whispered drawing his sword once again. He pulled back his sword and ran towards Pai. Pai also pulled back his weapon and ran towards Deep Blue and…..

Well that's the end of chapter 6. Chapter 7 will be here as soon as possible. I know it's a cliffhanger but worth the wait hopefully. Battle scenes are hard to write out so it might take longer but I hope not. I know the chapter was short but the next one should be longer. RATE AND REVIEW. And about Pai's attack i had it at Fuu-Rai-sen then watched the anime again and saw it was Kuu-Rai-Sen so sorry for that but i changed it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.


	7. The Battle

Okay Here's Chapt 7 I'm trying my best to use the right attack names sooo… don't get mad if I don't.

Oh and some parts I put DB or instead of Deep Blue so i could type faster and it's kinda annoying typing Deep Blue over and over again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew (I would usually put a joke here or try to but I got nothing so...)

**Chapter 7: The Battle**

Pai and Deep Blue were running towards each other weapons drawn. DB swung his sword at Pai. He ducked and swung his fan. A funnel of wind knocked DB off his feet. Pai stood. DB turned around and stood up.

"Enough games!" he growled while swinging his sword. Blue lightning bolts shot towards Pai. He jumped into the air and did a flip over DB. DB smiled to himself. Right as Pai landed behind him DB swung his sword and blast of blue shot towards Pai. Pai, not quite done regaining his balance, fell backwards just missing the blasts. It went past him and towards Lettuce. The blast cut through the chain holding her right leg. It barely grazed her leg.

_That was close, Lettuce thought, moving her leg back and forth._

_That was too close Pai thought._

Pai looked up just time to see DB coming at him with the sword. He rolled over just as DB stabbed the ground with the sword. The sword seemed to be deep inside the floor. Db was struggling to pull it out. Pai swung his fan.

"Kuu Rai Sen!" he yelled taking this as his chance. DB pulled out his sword just in time to block the attack. DB ran towards him and started swinging his sword furiously, while Pai did his best to dodge and avoid every swing while throwing in his own attacks.

"Why do you defend her?" DB asked still swinging, "She's just a mere human."

"No," Pai replied avoiding DB last attack, "she's more than that," he swung his fan again DB barely dodge it, "You said all humans were greedy and selfish, but you were wrong!" Pai swung his fan and DB swung his sword at the same time. The energy force caused both of them to fly backwards. DB stood and looked at Lettuce. Pai struggled to his feet.

"Selfish or not," DB started, "She must be destroyed!" He swung his sword and a blast of blue lightning went towards Lettuce. She screamed and struggled to break free of the chains again.

"Noo!" Pai shouted. He teleported in front of DB's attack before it hit Lettuce. He tried to use his fan to block the attack but it was too strong. He flew backward past Lettuce and did a few rolls on the ground. He didn't move.

"Pai!" Lettuce screamed straining to look back at him. All she could see was his face. Tears started to come. She looked back and saw DB standing near her looking at him too.

"I didn't expect him to do that," he said. His voice was careless. Lettuce glared at him.

"Yeah well," she pulled her right leg back, "You didn't expect this either," she kicked him as hard as she could in the stomach. He leaned over in pain and gripped his stomach. Lettuce pulled her leg back ready to strike again. Right as she was about to make contact with his head he reached out and grabbed her leg. She tried to pull away but he had a strong grip. He started to twist her leg.

"Ow! Let go!" she yelled. He looked up at her.

"Why would I do that?" he asked a grin on his face.

"Kuu Rai Sen Puu Jin!" a voice called. DB surprised turned and say a blast of yellow lightning. It hit him directly and he flew backwards. Pai walked out in front of Lettuce. "Thanks for distracting him," he said. Lettuce smiled.

"No problem," she said as if all this was some plan they discussed a while ago, "Can you get me down from here?"

"Of course," Pai said. He swung his fan diagonally twice forming an "X". The chains broke and Lettuce fell to the ground landing on her feet. Then she took a good look at him to see if he had any serious injuries. He noticed. "I'm fine," he said. Lettuce looked up at him then looked down.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you before," she apologized. Then her eyes widened. "Look out!" she screamed pushing Pai. They both fell to the ground as a blue light went over them. DB walked out from the shadows.

"How'd did you-" Pai started.

"Animal instinct," she answered standing up, "Okay I'm starting to get tired of you," she pointed towards DB, "Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphosis!"

"Hmmm," DB murmured, "This should be interesting." He slammed his sword on the ground sending light rays towards them. They jumped out the way. Lettuce landed first.

"Lettuce Castanets!" she called, "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" DB was slammed into a wall. A lot of smoke and dust appeared. "I think I got him," she said. Just then a ray of light caught her off guard. It hit her and she rolled backwards. DB walked out of the smoke and towards Lettuce. Pai ran towards him.

"Kuu Rai-" Db swung his sword and blue light rays caused Pai to fly backwards. He continued towards Lettuce. She slowly lifted her head and saw him coming. She jumped to her feet.

"Ribbon Lettuce-" DB swung his sword at her. She flew back screaming. Her Lettuce Castanets disappeared. She landed on her stomach. She tried to sit up her whole body was sore. She was sitting on her knees leaning on her arms that were shaking trying to keep her up. She squinted at the image in front of her. DB was a good ten feet in front of her. She saw him raise his hand. She could see the concentration of energy he was creating. She tried again to stand but fell back to her knees. She looked back up at DB. A large ray of bright light exploded from his hand and headed right towards her.

"Die Mew Mew!" he yelled. Lettuce eyes widened.

"I don't think so!" Just then Pai jumped in front of her arms extended to block her. The light ray hit him. Lettuce gasped at the scene in front of her. Pai was screaming in pain, as the light ray seemed to be electrocuting him. When the bright light went away Pai seemed to just stand there. Then he fell backwards. His head landed in Lettuce's lap.

"Pai!" she screamed. He didn't respond. His eyes didn't open, his mouth didn't move, and his ears didn't twitch. "Pai," she whispered softly tears began to fall from her eyes. They rolled off her face and onto his. "Why?" she screamed, "WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!?" She looked up at DB who was just standing there looking down at her. She gently laid Pai's head down on the ground and staggered to her feet.

"You," she said, "You did this." She clenched her fists, "You will pay for this," she started to glow a light blue. "Do you hear me? You're gonna Pay!"

That's the end of chapter 7 chapter 8 is going to be the last chapter. RATE AND REVIEW!! Chapter 8 should be here soon.

About the Glowing we are going to say that the Mews glow when their feelings activate it because they each have mew aqua somewhere inside of them. That's is what I'm going to use for my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I own all the ideas that went into this story


	8. The Power of Love

Okay here's chapter 8 my last chapter. I'm finally going to finish my first fanfic but I'm going to be working on a new one I already started on it I just need to post it. It's going to be more of a comedy than romance but my next romance might be about Pudding and Tart. Well anyways…. Well back to the story.

Oh and same thing: DB Deep Blue

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew (but you already knew that)

**Chapter 8: The Power of Love**

"Ryou, I'm worried about Lettuce I've called her twice and she hasn't answered her phone," Ichigo said. Ryou looked at her.

"Maybe she's busy with her boyfriend," he scoffed. Ichigo narrowed her eyes at him.

_What's up with him she thought._

"Yeah I thought about that but she always answers her phone even if she is busy," Ichigo went on. Just then Keiichiro came bursting through the dining doors.

"Ryou!" he called, "You might want to come see this," then he dashed back towards the basement. Ryou quickly followed. Ichigo looked back at all the girls who were looking at her. Then they all went down to the basement too.

"What is it?" Ryou asked Keiichiro who was typing away on the computer. He pointed at a circle on the computer that was constantly expanding. "What is that?"

"My readings tell me that's…" He typed away some more then let out a small gasp, "… Mew Lettuce!"

"What?" everyone yelled.

"Her energy levels are off the charts," Keiichiro explained, "She's giving off the same readings Ichigo was when she was on top of Tokyo Tower." (See episode 26.)

"So Lettuce must have found mew aqua," Mint said. Keiichiro shook his head.

"That's just it," Keiichiro typed some more, "I just did a scan and I can't find any mew aqua anywhere near Lettuce."

"But if she didn't find mew aqua then how na no da?" Pudding asked.

"Maybe we've all been looking for something we've had deep in our hearts this whole time," Zakuro said. (Line from Mew Mew power. Yeah it might be kind of corny but I like it and it fits in with the story so :P.) "Maybe it's triggered by a certain emotion like the reaction is."

"I know when I was up there on that tower I was so mad at Kisshu he wanted to destroy everything I loved," Ichigo said, "Well no matter now. Keiichiro tell us where Lettuce is so we can go help her!" Keiichiro stopped typing.

"I don't know where she is," he whispered. Everyone froze. Ryou was the first one to speak.

"What do you mean you don't know? Didn't you do a scan!" he yelled.

"I did 15 times," Keiichiro replied, "and I can't find her location."

"How can you see her energy levels and not her location?" Mint yelled her voice almost cracked from worry.

"Energy levels and locations are two different things," he turned from the computer to face everyone, "I'm sorry." No one spoke.

"Well do you expect us to sit her and do nothing while our friend's life is possibly in danger?!" Ichigo yelled, "Well I'm not! I'm going out to look for her." She ran towards the door.

"Ichigo wait," Mint called she ran up beside her, "I'm coming with you."

"Me too na no da!" Pudding called. Zakuro walked towards them too.

"Everyone," Ichigo said, "Lets go!"

**Back to the ship **(Where we left off from)

"Do you hear me?" Lettuce shouted, she started to glow a light blue, "You're gonna pay!" DB took a step back.

"What is this energy?" he asked staring at Lettuce.

"You won't win," she continued, "I won't let you. I Won't!" A bright light exploded from Lettuce. DB shielded his eyes. When he looked up he saw Lettuce foot. She kicked his sword out of his hand. She landed right in front of him. He smirked.

"You think I need that sword to defeat you?" he asked. Lettuce didn't answer. DB swung his arm at her. She ducked and did a spin kick on the ground. DB fell over. Lettuce jumped into the air.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" she called. Her attack hit DB directly. She felt more power and energy in her attack. Lettuce landed in front of DB. He was still on the ground. Her attack seemed to have a large affect on him.

"Where," he breathed, " did you get all this power from?" Lettuce looked at her hands and saw that she was glowing.

_Where did this come from she thought to herself._

She looked up and saw a blue light heading right for her. It hit her and she flew backwards screaming. She landed besides Pai. She looked at him it was then she understood.

"I think I understand know," she said aloud standing up, "This energy I feel. This power… it's inside all of us. Just like when Ichigo was on top of the tower." She looked up at DB who was staring at her, "It's something deep inside our hearts that we all have to find on our own. It's stronger than Mew aqua… it's the Power of Love and its inside all the mews." DB laughed. He reached down and retrieved his sword.

"Ha! Power of Love," he scoffed, " You may be stupid enough to believe in that junk," he held his sword above his head, "Now it's time for you and Pai to die!" He slammed the sword on the ground. The room shook and cracks started to form in the ground. Blue lightning seemed to shot from the floor in a line that headed straight for Lettuce and Pai. Lettuce stood her ground in front of Pai.

"Mew Power Extension!" she cried holding up her weapon to form a shield in front of them. The light collided with her shield, but it stayed up. Lettuce could feel her arms shaking. She knew she couldn't keep this up for long. She looked back at Pai.

_I have to…I have to hold it._

She could feel her energy begin to drain. She looked back forward. She could see DB smirking. Lettuce could feel herself being pushed back.

"It's too much," she mumbled to herself. Just then Kisshu and Taruto appeared behind her shield.

"Kisshu! Taruto!" she called half surprised half relieved. She looked back towards DB, "Get Pai outta here," she commanded.

"What about you?" Kisshu asked surprised.

"Don't worry about me," Lettuce replied struggling to keep her arms up, "I'm not going to be able to keep this up for long and it's going to take both of yall to get Pai out of here." Taruto stared at her. "Go!" Kisshu and Taruto kneeled beside Pai and teleported away. Lettuce turned back to DB.

_There's only one thing I can do._ She took a step towards DB. "Ribbon," She took another step,_ she could only hope_, "Lettuce," _she had enough power_, "RUSH!" Her shield expanded and went backwards towards DB taking his attack with it. There was a large crash. Lettuce fell to the ground. She looked up and saw smoke and dust. She didn't see DB. She waited a minute and he still didn't appear. She tried to sit up.

_Did I win?_

Obviously DB was gone. Whether he was defeated or not she didn't know. The room was still falling apart. The pole she was once chained to fell to the ground creating more cracks in the grounds. Parts of the floor started to cave in. She could feel the ground beneath her begin to shake. She fell forward as the ground she was just sitting on caved in. Then the floor beneath her collapsed. She quickly grabbed onto another part of the ground. She looked down, as she hung there, and saw the pieces of the floor fall into a pit of nothingness. Her arms started to shake. She couldn't hold on much longer. Her hand slipped and she fell. She started to scream when she felt someone grab her wrist. She looked up into the face of Kisshu.

"Gotcha," he mumbled pulling her up. Once they were on solid ground he grabbed her other wrist, "Hold on." He said and he teleported them away. They ended up in another large room but this one wasn't as empty. The first thing she noticed was Pai lying on the floor on the far end of the room. Taruto was beside him he looked as if he had been crying. Lettuce looked back at Kisshu who was looking down.

"I'm sorry Lettuce," he started, "There was nothing we could do," his voice cracked. Lettuce reached out to touch his shoulder but pulled back when she saw she was still glowing. She had a little power left. She smiled and walked towards Pai.

_I still have power left. I still have a little left. Mew aqua has incredible healing abilities so maybe since this is stronger just maybe…_ She kneeled down beside him. Taruto looked up at her. _That day you saved me that day you gave me life._ She slowly leaned over Pai and closed her eyes._ This power I have left I will give it to you. _ She kissed him. Then Pai began to glow, while Lettuce's glow slowly faded away. She pulled away from him and immediately fell backwards. Kisshu came behind her and caught her. She looked up at him.

"I'm okay," she said sitting up. She had never seen Kisshu or Taruto like this. So worried and scared. They all turned their attention back to Pai who was still glowing. _Please, Lettuce said to herself Please work. _She felt her eyes begin to water. The glow from Pai began to fade away. Then Pai's ear twitched and he began to stir. Lettuce let out a loud sigh of relief while Taruto's face lit up. Pai slowly opened his eyes and sat up, but he wasn't up for long because the youngest alien had jumped on him.

"Pai!" he said throwing his arms around him, "You're alive! She did it! She did it!"

Pai who had fallen back down because of the sudden pouncing stared at Taruto. He was now resting on his elbows. Kisshu looked at Lettuce who nodded at him letting him know she was okay so he could go join the little reunion. Kisshu went over to Pai and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's good to have you back buddy," he said trying to hold back tears. Lettuce smiled at the scene. It was then Pai notice her sitting there. He stared at her. Kisshu noticed.

"C'mon Tart," he said pulling the small alien off Pai and out the room. Lettuce and Pai both stood. They just stared at each other at first, but Lettuce couldn't hold it in anymore. She ran and threw her arms around him. He almost fell back again but was able to regain his balance. He wrapped his arms around her. She started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered. She looked up at him.

"I thought I lost you," she cried. He hugged her tighter.

"I'm here," he whispered in her ear, "thanks to you." She looked back up at him. He leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back. When they pulled away she saw she had de-transformed and was back in her regular form. Pai scooped Lettuce off her feet and was holding her bridal style. "I should probably get you back. Your friends are probably worried."

"Yeah," she said smiling. She put her arms around his neck.

"By the way what happened to Deep Blue?" Pai asked teleporting away. They landed in front of Café Mew Mew.

"He disappeared," she told him, "I don't know if I defeated him or not." He gently put her down. He put his hands on her shoulder.

"I'm just glad your okay," he whispered then he leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. She blushed lightly. He teleported away. She turned ready to walk into the café.

"Lettuce!" she turned around and was greeted by a blonde haired girl who had jumped into her arms. She fell over. The girl looked up it was Pudding. Ichigo, Mint, and Zakuro were running up to them. "Lettuce-oneechan I'm so glad you're okay na no da," Pudding yelled hugging her.

"It's good to see you too Pudding," Lettuce hugged her back. Ichigo pulled Pudding off her while Mint helped her up.

"Where have you been?" Ichigo asked hugging her, "We were so worried."

"It's a long story," Lettuce replied once Ichigo let go.

"You can tell us about over tea," Mint said. You could hear the relief in her voice.

"There's not enough tea in the world for this story," Lettuce said.

**The End.**

I know the ending is kinda corny, But maybe I like corny!! I hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing it. Now for my next story. Its called Which Mew is Who? I should be posting it soon. Well thanks for reading my story!! RATE AND REVIEW.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew But I do own this story.


End file.
